coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7415 (30th August 2010)
Plot The Websters are shocked by Claire's outburst and Sian and Sophie are quick to refute the accusation. Sally doesn't believe a word and declares that Claire should go back into the loony bin. Roy, Chesney and John desperately try to contact the bridal party. Meanwhile, Becky and Fiz are furiously transporting Hayley along the railway track on a pump wagon. Ciaran arrives at the Rovers and is pleased to learn that Michelle has got him his job back. Mary arrives and is guilt-ridden when Michelle gets a text to say the wedding's in turmoil. Audrey tries to perk up Nick, who's upset by Gail's lack of support for him and Natasha. The wedding guests are abuzz with gossip about Claire and the Websters. Claire's upset that everyone thinks she's capable of hurting children. Ashley takes her home. Sian distances herself from Sophie and suggests going to Southport. Sophie's upset. Hayley finally arrives at the hotel with a bedraggled Becky and Fiz in tow. Everyone's hugely relieved as she and Roy are finally married. Leanne's puzzled by Simon's sulky mood when she stops to chat to Ashley. Roy and Hayley make heartfelt speeches at the reception. Chesney gives his best man's speech. He's delighted when Katy turns up. The Websters return home early and Sally agrees to run Sian home. Kevin senses Sophie's worried and assures her that she can tell him anything. Sally demands an apology from Ashley but he slams the door in her face. Simon sees the row and tells Leanne he feels ill. She takes him home. Sophie takes a deep breath and admits to Kevin that Claire was telling the truth: she and Sian are a couple. Kevin's staggered. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote Guest cast *Registrar - Maria Mescki *Choir - The Manchester Show Choir Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Shawbrooke Country House Hotel - Marriage room, Rocket Suite, foyer and exterior *East Lancs Steam Railway route (including) - Train carriages and Rawtenstall Station Notes *Anthony Quimby accompanies The Manchester Show Choir as pianist. *''TV Times'' synopsis: With a nervous Roy growing increasingly anxious, Becky and Fiz pull out all the stops to get Hayley to her wedding; gossip runs rife through the congregation as Sophie denies Claire's claims; and Chesney has a memorable first date with Katy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,200,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Roy Cropper: "It is eleven years since we last registered to be married and we were informed that we could not. We have remained still and the world has turned to meet us. My message to you, Hayley, is this. The world can change its rules, its laws and its opinions, as frequently as it chooses, but I will remain standing beside you. That will not change." Category:2010 episodes